


The Boonfox: The Lovely Ebony Brown

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Boonfox [5]
Category: Naruto, The Boondocks
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hanging Out, Heterosexual Sex, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Jogging, Large Breasts, Meta-Humor, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Puppies, Rating: NC17, Romance, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sparring, Spooning, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto gets to know his new friend and resident Ebony Brown as he learns the humorous aspects of her former home Woodcrest. NarutoxEbony. AU. Please R&R if enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boonfox: The Lovely Ebony Brown

 

 

 

We're back in action with the 5th installment of **_The Boonfox_** with the one-time fan favorite Ebony Brown from the 3rd season episode named **_The Lovely Ebony Brown._** Here, she'll be a new resident of Konoha and a friend of Naruto.

This is basically a remake of Ebony's episode with meta-humor (not on the same level you'd find with Deadpool) but with subtle tweaks to include Naruto into the mix and as usual, I hope everyone who reads this has a great time. Without further yapping, let's get into some fun reading.  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or The Boondocks.  
**Note** : Credit for the series name The Boonfox goes to series-collaborator Fox Boss.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

It was early in the morning and Naruto was putting on some jogging shorts and a jogging shirt similar to a basketball jersey. He then headed to the local park and met a slim African-American woman of at least 25 years wearing a black jogging bra and shorts with white outlines waiting for him.

**_*So Fine by Mint Condition plays*_ **

"Good morning, Naruto" The woman, Ebony Brown, smiled.

"Hey, Ebony. Good morning to you, too." Naruto grinned.

"Pretty good weather today, isn't it?" Ebony said while they began stretching in preparation in for their daily jogging.

"For this early in the morning, it sure is." Naruto said.

"That's what I like about the weather here; never messy." Ebony smiled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Naruto said before they finished stretching and took off jogging through the park. With Ebony's occupation being the head of a non-profit organization, her hours were flexible enough for her to jog with him each morning and spend time with him since she had moved to Konoha a few months back.

"Hey, Ebony, we still on for tonight?" Naruto asked as they jogged.

"You bet, Naruto. I wouldn't miss that new special at Yakiniku Q." Ebony smiled.

"From what Choji tells me, every last thing on the new menu is irresistible." Naruto said.

"If Choji says it's good, he's always right, yeah?" Ebony said.

"That's him to a tee, Ebony." Naruto said with his usual grin.

"You betcha." The bubbly Ebony laughed as they continued through the park until they had successfully jogged the entire place and they sat on a bench relaxing.

"Ebony, I swear that you jog as good as a ninja can." Naruto said while Ebony drank from her water bottle.

"Thank you, Naruto. Just love staying in shape, no matter how much murder it is on my hair." Ebony smiled.

"No point in having the best hair at your own funeral, right?" Naruto playfully inquired since she had used the same joke many times.

"Exactly." Ebony smiled and as they talked some more, the pair eventually parted ways for the time being until later and Naruto went back home for breakfast. In the early afternoon, he met with Ebony again and walked through the streets while casually talking.

"And then Jiraiya peeks into the hot springs, right?" Ebony asked.

"That's right." Naruto said on recounting Jiraiya to her and she smiled.

"Do you have any idea how interesting your life is?" Ebony asked.

"Well, my life isn't ordinary but it's definitely something." Naruto said.

"Something? That word alone doesn't begin to describe your wondrous lifestyle from having a giant fox named Kurama inside of you to having a friend called Killer B. There's so much about you that speaks volumes." Ebony said.

"That's one way of putting it, Ebony." Naruto smiled.

"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like if your life was illustrated in a manga series or an anime series?" Ebony playfully inquired and Naruto began to think about said inquiry.

"My life in the form of manga and anime? Hmm…if it was a manga, it'd sell millions and an anime about me would be great as long as it doesn't have too many useless filler episodes in it." Naruto said.

"Oh, Naruto, even with filler, a show about you would be great to see." Ebony said.

"And would be a character in it?" Naruto asked.

"Sure! I would love to a regular character in the show." Ebony smiled.

"Yeah, it'd be shame if someone like you was a one-time character." Naruto grinned and Ebony laughed in response.

"Took the words right out my mouth, Naruto." Ebony said.

"So, what was Woodcrest like?" Naruto asked in reference to Ebony's former home.

"Like here but crazier, there was an old racist man named Uncle Ruckus or as he'd used to say, My name is Uncle Ruckus, no relation." Ebony said while making her eye pronounced in the same fashion the man in question had and earned a laugh from the blonde.

"And there was a boy called Riley Freeman who says everything he can't stand is gay, right?" Naruto asked.

"That's right and you should see their Grandfather, Robert, and their neighbors called the Dubois family." Ebony said.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me guess. Tom was afraid of prison showers and his wife, Sarah, loves songs by that Usher singer with their daughter Jazmine?" Naruto said.

"Exactly!" Ebony said.

"The Dubois sound like a nice family. I wonder what meeting them in person would be like." Naruto smiled.

"Knowing you, I'm sure you've met them in another life." Ebony chuckled.

"And the old guy, Ed Wuncler and his grandson Ed the III, they're the psycho rich tycoons. Which of them would you say is funnier?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, I'd say Ed the III by a longshot since Ed the 1st is more greedy and ruthless than he is funny. Ed III, on the other hand, can be reprehensive but oddly funny at the same time." Ebony smiled.

"I'd sure like to see Woodcrest in person someday. I bet it'd be fun!" Naruto said.

"With characters like a blind old man named Stinkmeaner to Robert swinging his belt at Huey and Riley, I'd be happy to take you there one day." Ebony offered.

"That sounds good to me. By the way, who's a better singer in Woodcrest: that Gangstalicious guy or Thugnificent's Lethal Interjection?" Naruto asked.

"Between their songs **_Thuggin' Love_** and **_Stomp 'em in the Nuts_** , I'm stumped on whose better." Ebony said.

"Did you ever meet them?" Naruto asked.

"No and now that you mention it, a lot of people started to vanish from Woodcrest after a while." Ebony said.

"Vanish like how?" Naruto asked.

"Well, after Gangstalicious was exposed as being homosexual, I never heard anything about him since and Thugnificent completely vanished after a Fried Chicken Flu hoax." Ebony said.

"Did anyone else disappear?" Naruto asked.

"Ed the III disappeared after he was kidnapped by an agent named Jack Flowers and then his father vanished after Huey launched a revolt against his slavery theme park. Even Gin Rummy didn't appear in Woodcrest anymore after he fought against Flowers." Ebony said.

"Ebony, forget about my life for a minute. From what you're telling me, you could write a whole series on Woodcrest and the people who live there." Naruto said and Ebony smiled as she thought about this.

"Know what? You're right, that'd be a fun book to write and I'd call it something like The Boondocks." Ebony smiled.

"With a name like The Boondocks, you'd have to be crazy to deny yourself a series like that." Naruto said.

"I think so, too." Ebony agreed.

"How many seasons of the Boondocks would there be if it was a TV show?" Naruto asked.

"Four is usually a good name." Ebony said.

"Yeah, usually." Naruto sighed before they continued talking until later in the afternoon and returned to their respective homes to prepare for their date at Yakiniku Q.

_Few minutes later_

"All right, boys. Which suit looks better: the dark blue or black one?" Naruto asked his puppies as he held either pair of suits in front of them and each of Dallas, Chibi, and Sam wagged their tails at either suit. Normally, Naruto would ask Kinkaku and Ginkaku for advice before remembering the latter's opinion that one couldn't go wrong with a blue suit on a date and held up said suit.

"I can't go wrong with this one." Naruto said before Dallas barked in response as if agreeing with him and without further ado, he donned the suit before heading to the door. He looked back at his puppies as they saw him off and smiled.

"Wish me luck, boys." Naruto said and Chibi spiritedly barked in response with his siblings joining him before their owner stepped out the door. He headed to Ebony's apartment and knocked on her door until she opened in a stunning black dress.

"You look great!" Naruto and Ebony complimented at the same time before heading to Yakiniku Q and getting a table assigned to them.

"Everything looks great!" Ebony said as she and Naruto studied their menus.

"So do you." Naruto said and Ebony cast him her usual friendly smile.

"Thank you." Ebony answered in kind and once they ordered their food based on Choji's opinion, they continue to chat even as their meal arrived.

"So, Sasuke said Shut Up, Usuratonkachi and that's how I knew he was back to normal." Naruto said as he recounted the events of his final battle with Sasuke.

"That's story is so amazing! It's so incredible how you risked so much to save your friend when nearly everyone in the ninja world wanted his head." Ebony said.

"Wasn't easy but I managed to help change his ways for good." Naruto said.

"And how! To go through all of that and come out in one piece, aside from temporarily losing your arm, is incredible." Ebony said.

"That aside, how are you liking the food?" Naruto asked.

"As usual, Choji is never wrong on what's good since everything is absolutely delicious. Don't you agree?" Ebony asked.

"I couldn't agree more." Naruto said as he enjoyed his meal with the pair and eventually departed once the bill had been paid.

"Well, Naruto, that was pretty good stuff, huh?" Ebony said as they left the restaurant and walked through the streets to her apartment. The blonde smiled at her with the lovely woman's arm wrapped around his and her friendly smile looked back at him.

Eventually, they reached her apartment and stood at her elevator before saying farewell for the night.

"See you tomorrow, Ebony." Naruto said before Ebony lightly kissed his lips and he grinned the moment she ended it.

"Good night, Naruto." Ebony smiled before getting into the elevator and the doors shut before the blonde returned home. He lie in bed and continue to grin as his puppies lie around him.

"Boys, tonight was great! She actually kissed me!" Naruto smiled as Sam wagged his tail and Chibi yipped in excitement with Dallas nuzzling him. He chuckled at his puppies and embraced all three of them while they took to licking him.

_The Next Day_

Naruto and Ebony sat in his backyard and she tickled his puppies as they excitedly sat around her.

"Aren't you three the most adorable dogs ever?" Ebony smiled as all of Dallas, Sam, and Chibi circled around her legs while her fingers brushed through their fur.

"Ebony, how's that Taekkyeon of yours coming along?" Naruto said.

"Oh, it's getting better. My mentor, a friend of mine named Luna from Woodcrest, gave me some incredible lessons before I moved here. Care for a demonstration in a friendly sparring match?" Ebony said.

"Sure." Naruto said as Chibi climbed into his climb and he stroked the dog's ears.

"All righty, then. Wait right here." Ebony said before leaving and shortly returning wearing a karate-type uniform as they stood apart in the backyard. She took a stance once stretching through Apetgauri and Naruto did the same before nodding at her.

"All right, Ebony, let's see what you can do." Naruto said.

"Here goes." Ebony smiled before spinning herself and kicked at him with the arch of her foot. Before it reached his chin, he ducked and looked in time to see her thrusting her fingers at his eyes.

Though impressed with her over all from her agility and striking precision, he angled his head to the left and her fingers sailed past him before flipping back as she planted her hands on the ground. Using this to spring forward, she jabbed at her wrist at his neck that he easily caught and she moved onto a high kick with her leg going for his chin.

Releasing Ebony, he threw his head back and she spun around before using the sole of her feet to spring at him as she went for his neck with the heel of her hand. Naruto caught her hand and avoided executed front kicks aimed at him.

She raised her leg before bringing her heel flying down at him and he caught her ankle before performing a low sweeping kick that knocked her onto her back. Ebony looked up as Naruto pinned her to the ground and both broke out in laughter.

"Alright, Naruto, I concede defeat." Ebony laughed before Naruto got off her and helped her to her feet.

"Ebony, that was incredible! If that had been an actual, you would have given even a shinobi a run for their money." Naruto smiled before Ebony laughed.

"Hearing that from you means so much. Thank you." Ebony said.

"Say, where'd Luna learn how to fight again?"

"She learned it from Shaolin monks in order to fight in the Kumite." Ebony said before a Kung-Fu noise was heard nearby and Naruto looked around to the aforementioned noise.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't sweat it, Naruto. Every time I hear something say the word, you usually hear that Kung-Fu sound the next minute." Ebony smiled.

_Later_

After returning from dinner at IchiRaku's Ramen shop, Naruto and Ebony sat in the backyard as they caressed his puppies while they began to drift off to sleep. They looked to each other and Naruto looked to her before leaning in close.

"So, Ebony, are you doing anything tonight?" Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto. I'm free." Ebony said before resting her hand on his and slowly rubbing it as she winked at him. Either person smiled before getting up and carrying the now-asleep puppies before laying them in their respective beds.

Naruto smiled before he and Ebony made their way to his room before closing the door behind them. Moments later after a quick shower, Ebony sat on the bed in a new black nightgown she had bought not long ago and patiently waited for him to exit the shower.

A minute later, Naruto stepped out of the bathroom wearing his bathrobe and smiled at Ebony as she chuckled in return. The blonde clapped his hands and all the lights in the room became red with silky music started to play.

**_*Sensitivity by Ralph Tresvant plays*_ **

Naruto walked over to the bed before stopping in front of Ebony and slowly undoing his sash to her amusement before letting his bathrobe drop to the floor. Her smile remained on her face as she moved into the center of the bed and observed his well-built physique with him moving onto the bed.

He placed Ebony in his lap and framed her face while she guided her fingers through his locks. Naruto held her close and lightly kissed her neck as she smiled while he lie her back as her hands framed his face.

She caressed his cheeks as his lips moved downward and smothered against hers with her light brown eyes gazing into his oceanic ones. Naruto's fingers traced down Ebony's jawline and caressed her cheeks with her fingers skimming his backside.

Ebony felt Naruto's tongue eagerly meet hers and either took to wagging against the other as she continued to feel the younger man's muscles. His fingers trailed through her hair and he moved his hands to the straps of her gown before slowly moving them down.

Naruto separated lips with Ebony and she began kissing his neck while he once again caressed her chin. She kissed her way to his earlobe and slowly blew in his ear before whispering in it.

"Go ahead, Naruto. Take it off." Ebony purred into his ear and he lie her back while smiling.

"You've got it, Ebony." Naruto said with a soft kiss to her nose and he slowly lowered her straps along with her gown to reveal her slim form. He smothered his face into Ebony's chest and she smiled down at him before slightly raising his face.

Naruto began licking the buds and sinking his fingers into the ample flesh while fondling them in circular motions. Ebony smiled at his tongue brushing and licking on her buds as he groped her.

"That's perfect, Naruto. Keep licking just like that and…" Ebony started to say before her speech broke into moans from his fingers now squeezing her tits and the rest of them massaged at her breasts. She felt the blonde brushing his erection against her with literal throbbing anticipation and her cheeks became red from its strength.

Naruto moaned from feeling up Ebony's breasts and tits while prodding his member on her to further arouse her. As she felt the inside of her womanhood both heating and wetting at the constant squeezing and tweaking, her eyes glistened with lust from his fondling.

He ceased tweaking her tits and opened his mouth before carefully gnawing on her left breast. As his canines grazed her flesh, Ebony held his head to her chest and purred while he played with her bosom.

Naruto huskily growled while he squeezed the other orb and her legs twitched with her inner thighs eventually beginning to rub together. His eyes looked up at her and winked at her while she held onto him.

Just then, he moved his hand down to Ebony's crotch and brushed his fingers on her folds. This elicited a higher moan before he took his mouth off her can and licked against it while slobbering in the process.

His fingers continue to brush and rub on her entrance as her eyes closed with ecstasy taking over her mind. Naruto eventually moved down to her folds and parted them with his fingers to observe the wetness within.

Smiling, Naruto starting licking her folds as he kept his hand planted on her breast and his fingers prodded against her clit. The shinobi slobbered on her entrance and toyed with her pliable flesh with his tongue targeting the rest of her womanhood.

"How do you like this so far?" Naruto asked between licks.

"You're doing wonderful, Naruto." Ebony breathlessly moaned before he nodded and continued to lick against her warmth. He then brushed his tongue on her clit while his index and middle finger slowly began wriggling their way into her entrance.

Ebony's eyes sparkled as she felt his fingers brush on her walls and they squirmed about inside her wetness. She held his hand to her breast as he caressed and palmed it as his tongue traced her folds with his fingers thrusting through them.

Naruto's hardness throbbed as he lathered her nether regions with his tongue and switched with his fingers. Ebony placed her hand on her free breast and groped it to allow him to taste her increasing arousal.

His tongue wagged and swayed within her caverns while tasting the moistness surrounding it. Her moans escalated from him licking her wetness and toying with her orb to where he realized her orgasm was literally just around the corner.

_"If his tongue keeps licking my pussy like this, I'll…"_ Ebony thought before they were interrupted by her orgasmic pleasure filling her mind and her inner juices came streaming out to his awaiting tongue. Naruto licked a majority of the streams as Ebony panted and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Pretty great licking techniques you have, Naruto." Ebony panted to the blonde before he completed tasting her streams and looked up at her. He chuckled and sat back before presenting his manhood to her.

"Could your licking technique be good, too?" Naruto asked with Ebony getting up and leaning forward until she wrapped her fingers around him. She gave him an impressed smile and winked before focusing on stroking his member.

"Let's find out." Ebony seductively answered while stroking his manhood and sliding her other hand underneath his testicles. Naruto moaned as she teased and brushed her palm on his genitals with her lips looming near the tip of his erection.

Ebony gave it a soft kiss before licking it and unsheathed his foreskin while observing it. She gave it a lick and moaned from the taste before encasing it between her breasts.

"This'll get you cumming in no time." Ebony smiled while simultaneously focusing on licking his foreskin and rubbing her bosom together on his manhood. Naruto moaned in response while beginning to thrust his erection into her cleavage and the ample flesh jiggled on it as it soared upright.

Naruto smiled from the pliable flesh encasing his glory massaging and squeezing it with Ebony's mouth engulfing the tip. Her tongue continued to swirl around it and lather it entirely in warm saliva as her tits were thrust into.

Muffled moans came from Ebony in reaction to his cock swelling between her breasts and her tongue rubbed on his foreskin. Naruto placed his hands on her head and helped guide her bopping on his thrusting member.

He smiled at the suction Ebony's mouth provided for the tip of his manhood and her eyes looked up at him to wink before concentrating on his cannon. Opening her mouth, she slowly blew on the soaked foreskin and Naruto felt pleasurable chills as a result.

"That's great, Ebony!" Naruto said aloud with Ebony returning to circle his foreskin with her tongue and shortly felt his member's throbbing increase with its swelling. Knowing what was about to happen, her tongue licked the center of the tip and engulfed it for a moment before blowing again.

Naruto's balls tightened along with his stiffness continue to throb until his semen erupted onto Ebony's face and she purred as the warm, gooey substance dripped onto her breasts. Once his spurting ended, he panted with Ebony licking what was closest to her mouth and wiping off the semen off her face.

"Pretty good thrusting, Naruto, and talk about a burst of flavor." Ebony purred as she licked the release off her hand and sat up.

"Care for another burst?" Naruto smiled before Ebony lie back and spread her legs before motioning for him to come for with her fingers.

"Come and get it." Ebony purred as Naruto immediately reacted by crawling on top of her and she placed her hands on either side of his face before planting a soft kiss on his lips. A nod from her occurred once it was over and he angled his cock at her entrance before slowly entering her folds.

Ebony took a deep breath as she felt her hymen forever disappear from the blonde's member spreading her walls and blushed while moaning all the way. Likewise, Naruto groaned from how tight she felt and she looked to see her womanhood had his entire length housed inside of her.

Naruto planted his hands on Ebony's breasts and she held onto him as his thrusts began with her own hips beginning to buck. The pair moved their hips in sync as he plunged his glory into her tunnels and she held onto the shinobi as his hands stayed on her quaking chest for the time being.

"Wow, Ebony, you're pretty tight!" Naruto huskily growled while his growth accelerated through her folds and her walls were rapidly crashed against with it being grinded each time. Her bosom rocked and heaved as his palms pressed into them and caressed them all the while.

Ebony purred at him holding onto him and her legs locked around him for added support. Either person cried out with their hips versing against the other and he gripped the dark tits before pulling them upward.

The blonde tweaked and brushed his fingers on them while the rest of her breasts rocked about as Ebony's blush grew deeper from his cock pounding into her. She palmed his face and held him steady as her lips met his.

Naruto and Ebony moaned in the deep kiss as their tongues wagged and fought against the other. He freed her tits and caressed her cheek with his left hand as her fingers roamed through his hair.

His hips shot downward and pummeled his tower into Ebony's womanhood as her legs remained locked around him. Her toes curled and her thumbs caressed his cheeks as she versed hips against him with her eyes closing.

_"God, he's huge!"_ Ebony thought to herself in wonder as he channeled his hilt into her wetness and felt it reaching as far as her stomach. His right hand stayed on her breast and fondled the jiggling asset nonstop while his lust kept him going.

The bed loudly squeaked as the romantic music continue to play and the red lighting illuminated the sweat beginning to drizzle off them. Naruto and Ebony simultaneous shut their eyes as their minds began to fade into bliss and lust became their main function.

_"Damn! She's getting tighter and it feels so amazing!"_ thought Naruto as he caressed Ebony's cheek and felt her tunnels constricting by the minute. His hand took to brushing through her hair and their flesh colliding made noise that sounded throughout the room.

Naruto and Ebony slow ended their kiss as their tongues began licking the other's lips and they heavily panted while slobbering before he reared his hand back. Both of their eyes reopened to renew gazing and his left hand returned to her free can to squeeze her bud as the other massaged the opposing one.

Feeling his erection swelling and throbbing each time his foreskin rammed against her walls, she wondered how long it'd be until he came and she planted her hands on his backside. Her nails start to dig into him for support and her smile spread into a lust-riddled grin within seconds.

What she didn't expect next was him removing his cock from her wetness and resting her on her side before laying behind her. He arched her leg up and licked the back of her neck while his hardness returned to her tunnels.

"A chance of position okay with you?" Naruto breathlessly asked Ebony.

"Not a problem with me, Naruto." Ebony answered with him pounding as deep as he pleased thanks to the spoon position and she held onto the bed as she smiled. Her breasts smothered and rocked from his movements until he moved his hand underneath to cup it.

Naruto licked the back of Ebony's neck and this sent chills down her spine from this action with moans sounding from her mouth. Her mind kept fading into ecstasy as she received his thrusts that rumbled her innards and he managed to keep her leg arched the whole time as he toyed with her breast.

His movements sent his stiffness lunging into her wetness and her eyes once again closed with sweat dripping from her forehead. Naruto began to rise with Ebony doing the same and soon her arm was arched on the back of his neck while he kept holding her leg.

_"God, this is incredible!"_ thought Ebony held onto him as she thrust her entrance down onto his manhood and he kept his hand on her breast as he squeezed it. With his excessive groping and jerking his crotch upright, Ebony continue to wonder how long it'd be before he came even if they continue to switch positions.

Naruto felt her walls continuing to wrap around his agile erection and he applied pressure to her heavy tit with her peach being smacked against by his crotch. Ebony felt him begin licking her again and she mewled at this while riding him.

The pair kept at it with their mindset continuing to go blank with lust and ecstasy as they saw only red through their eyelids provided by the lighting. Ebony lowered her head and rested her arm on his while assisting in caressing her breast.

She held onto him and he held her leg before he set it down a moment later and whispered in her ear. Ebony looked back at him and smiled as he once again removed his manhood from her tunnels.

He sat down and lie back as she straddled him before her awaiting warmth took him in once again. Ebony wiggled and shook her hips with Naruto jerking his crotch in the upward direction to match her grinding movements.

Naruto's hands instantly planted themselves on Ebony's bouncing breasts and she loudly cried out as his fingers massaged the pliable flesh. His thumbs circled and pressed against her tits until they squeezed them.

"You're sure loving my breasts all lot, Naruto. Are they that good?" Ebony panted to Naruto.

"Of course they are!" Naruto spiritedly answered as she leaned forward and he opened his mouth before starting to gnaw on the flesh. Ebony moaned from his canines working magic on her quaking chest and she ran her fingers down his cheek while tracing his whiskers.

Naruto's lips pressed together on her left tit and rubbed together on it as he tweaked the opposing tits with the cans flinging forward repeatedly from his speed affecting them. Ebony thrust her pussy down onto his tower and he groaned from his balls continuing to grow tighter.

Ebony felt his lips and fingers teasing her swaying buds before ultimately freeing them to reclaim his hold. With his renewed squeezing and massaging, she knew it wouldn't be much longer until their orgasm was reached and her eyes sparkled with excitement at the idea with his hardness throbbing erratically within her walls.

As his mighty hilt pounded and thrashed in the depths of Ebony's caverns, he groaned from her tightening warmth and his vibrating member. They stared into each other's eyes and she leaned closer until they took to licking their respective lips.

She made the first move by slowly licking his neck all the way up to his jawline and her fingers traced his whiskers while he grinned from how smooth her tongue felt. The sage and Ebony moaned as her inner walls finally wrapped around his hilt and constricted it enough to where multiple spurts of his semen flooded her womb.

Naruto and Ebony's orgasmic juices exploded from her folds and poured out onto the bed down his testicles. It was then that she fell forward and landed against him after she got off his glory while he stroked her backside.

"Hey, Naruto, did you learn all those positions from Jiraiya's Love Paradise stories?" Ebony inquired.

"That's right." Naruto grinned as he shared another kiss with her and clapped his hands; effectively turning off the lights and music alike. Blue and brown eyes stared deeply into the other even after their lips parted and their shared smiles stayed on their faces.

"I couldn't have thought a better idea myself." Ebony smiled.

"Me neither." Naruto agreed.

_Years later_

Naruto and Ebony walked Dallas, Chibi, and Sam through the park with their son, Aaron, of 8 years walking the corgi. Aaron resembled Ebony for the most part in terms of appearance with hair and eye color being the same but he carried whisker marks akin to his father.

"Hey, Dad, do you remember that whistling theme?" Aaron said.

"Do you mean that catchy one we heard that one summer?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Aaron nodded.

"Ebony, how'd it go?" Naruto asked and Ebony chuckled.

"Like this." Ebony said before whistling to a catchy tune with Naruto joining in.

**_*The Boondocks end theme plays*_ **

"Yeah, that's it!" Aaron laughed before whistling with his parents as they walked the dogs.

* * *

Took longer than expected but I couldn't think of very much to do with Ebony despite having help from different people. Just like Ebony did in her respective episode, the meta-humor was played up as much as possible and Aaron is, of course, named after **_Boondocks_** creator Aaron McGruder.

Some may realize that this is the only _**Boonfox**_ story to date that has any sex going on in bed instead of other places.

The next and final **_Boonfox_** story will have Naruto meeting **_The Boondocks_** version of infamous politic columnist Ann Coulter who, in my version, will be named Ann Collier for legal reasons. In that story, I'll be covering current events like what happened to Harambe the gorilla and our current presidential election in the kind of political comedy that only someone as clever as Bill Maher could pull off.

So, if you guys love Donald Trump jokes as much as I do, you're in for one thrill of a ride next time and as usual, thanks for reading. Also, be sure to review if enjoyed so that I know my work wasn't for naught.


End file.
